The present invention relates to a golf equipment support rack and particularly to a golf equipment support rack for mounting to a wall and for removably and uprightly supporting a pair of golf bags.
Golf bag hangers are known in the art. A bag is usually hung by its upper carrying strap ring, and that ring is located near the open top of the bag and cooperates with a lower ring to anchor a strap strung between the rings. The known hangers typically comprise a finger projecting forwardly and upwardly from a wall support for removable support of golf bags by their upper carrying strap rings.
The present invention is an improvement on the golf bag hangers of the prior art. Advantages of the present invention include a fixed frame made of metal wire elements welded together, a pair of wire elements bent to form a pair of golf bag hangers, and a continuous wire loop bent to form side walls for preventing the golf bags from pivoting too freely and too far outwardly. In addition, two wire elements are each bent to form golf shoe supports for two pair of shoes. This fixed frame of wire elements has proven to be advantageous because it is made of fewer and less costly components and is fabricated according to less costly methods. As a result, the fixed frame weighs little and is inexpensive to ship. These and more advantages are provided by the present invention without sacrificing strength, appearance, or convenience of use.
In accordance with the present invention, a golf equipment support rack comprises metal wire elements welded together including a pair of wire elements bent to form golf bag hangers. These golf bag hangers are horizontally spaced and provide removable and upright support for a pair of golf bags from their upper carrying-strap rings. This golf equipment support rack also has a continuous wire loop bent to form side walls for preventing the golf bags from pivoting too freely and too far outwardly. This golf equipment support rack also has two wire elements, each bent to form golf shoe supports for two pair of shoes.